


like i give a fig

by annejumps



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Figging, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: 100 words of figging, no more and no less.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 31





	like i give a fig

Richie’s kind of used to regretting the things he says.

Tonight, as he’s naked and facedown in their bed, he’s regretting saying to Eddie, “Stick a piece of ginger up my ass? Absolutely, that sounds hilarious. Hey, carve it so it looks like a thumb or something.”

Any movement now, especially clenching, makes the burning worse. Trying to stay still, Richie stifles a groan against his forearm.

Eddie runs a hand through Richie’s hair and chuckles softly.

Between his stomach and the bed, he feels his cock throb where it’s getting him sticky. “I hate you,” he sighs.

Eddie laughs.


End file.
